Stand in The Rain
by Areazel
Summary: Temari has a difficult life. Her family is falling apart, through she wonders if it ever was really together.  The young girl was beat by her father.  Her teal eyes were sorrowful. All she needed was to cry.  She swears she will stay strong.


Title: Stand in The Rain

Author: Areazel

Character Ages: Temari - 6

Summery:

Temari has a difficult life. Her family is falling apart, through she wonders if it ever was really together. The young girl was beat by her father. Her teal eyes were sorrowful. All she needed was to cry. She swears she will stay strong.

Notes: Ummm…I wrote this in about a half hour, I haven't edited this so…blah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. Which means I don't come close to owning Gaara…Legally that is…mentally he is all mine . 

NOTE: This has gone unedited.

A young blond girl was walking through the village. She was only six years old. She had a brother who was five, and another who was three. It was getting dark, and she had been at the academy late. They had discussed family. This was a term that this girl barley knew. Her teal eyes were sorrowful as she looked at the ground in front of her. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. This day had reminded her of her life. She wasn't one to avoid the truth. It was too hard to avoid. Today she had thought of it as a whole, it made her want to cry. She had been through more than any young girl should have been.

[center[iShe never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down[/center[/i 

Her father was a kind father….Was. Since her little brother's birth he had changed. When her mother died he had changed. He detested this young boy. It wasn't his fault mother was dead. Was it?

Temari had stayed as late as she could at the academy. She didn't want to go home. Her feeling of home had left her a while ago. There was rarely any speaking, they all moved in tense silence. Unless her father was drunk.

[center[iShe won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.[/center[/i 

This was different. If he was drunk he would hurt her. He would beat the child. She feared him. She refused to let him have his way. She couldn't stop the beatings, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She would [inever[/i cry for him. He wouldn't get that satisfaction. Temari swallowed as she looked up at the doors of her so called home.

[i[centerYou stand through the pain[/i[/center

She walked in and placed her small shoes next to the door and walked over to where her brown haired brother was seated doing homework. She smiled slightly at him, he was stubborn, no matter how hard his 'homework' was he would do it. She smiled at him, and he smiled back before biting his lip and going back to writing. This boy feared his father, as did they all. Temari didn't know much about Gaara, she was kept from him. But who wouldn't fear their father.

[bWhere's father?"[/b

She asked her brother as she got out her own work.

[b"Where he normally is"[/b

The brown haired boy muttered out. Temari nodded, he was out drinking. She needed to get done with her work soon. After he was done with her she couldn't work. She jumped slightly as she heard a clap of thunder and lightning flashed. Temari sat down and got to work.

It was later, about ten at night. Late for a six-year-old. The door crashed open as her father stormed into the room. A blind fury was in his eyes. Temari had sent Kankuro to bed. Temari ran into the living room and yanked open the closet and hid in there. Hiding never worked. She could hear him storming around.

Her teal eyes were closed as she tried to keep silent. Temari let out a yelp as she felt a strong hand close around her shirt and drag her out. Instinctivly her arms moved up to protect her face and neck.

He roughtly tore them away from her and he raised his hand and brought it down slapping the girl across the face. It was a stong slap making her faceturn and be pushed against the soft living room run. This was just the beginning.

[center[i So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground [/i[/center

It took two hours. The fourth Kazekage had finally tired the alchohol making him stumble off to bed. What was left was a small girl curled on the floor determined not to cry.

She stood up, her hand clutched her side. Her breathing was hitched as she got to her feet. She pulled a cloak around her and stumbled out into the rain. She was safe out here. The darkness was going to keep her safe. Keep [ihim[/i away. She walked and walked.

Her feet took her to the cemitary. She looked up as she walked through the rows and rows of graves to the largest ones. She let her self slid down against one of the stones infront of a less decorative tombstone that read:

[center[i In Loving Memory of Karura.[/i[/center

That was all it said. There was nothing special about that grave. Nothing to say it was her mothers. Nothing to say her husband had sacrificed her to make a weapon. Nothing.

Temari hung her head as she squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to cry.

She soon lost the battle and tears streamed down her face. The girl sat and cried for a few hours. Soon there were no tears left to cry. Temari swallowed the rest of her sorrow.

It was still raining and she stood up. She looked down at the tombstone

[b"I will be strong. I will live through this, through what he does to me.-"[/b

She said to the stone, to her mother.

[center[iStand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain[/center[/i

[b"-Soon I will be a powerful ninja, he will be dead and I will live. I will be strong. "[/b

The blond said softly with a tired and sad smile

She pulled the cloak over her head and started back to the tower. She would do as she promised to her mother.

[center[iYou won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain[/center[/i


End file.
